


wait, what?

by Dansechat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansechat/pseuds/Dansechat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Karkat accidentally stumbles upon fanart drawn by hundreds of humans on his husktop? Shenanigans happens, that's what</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait, what?

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing!

\-->Be Karkat. Proceed to be confused.

"SOLLUX!" You call over your shoulder. "COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKASS AND TAKE A LOOK AT THIS."

"What ith it KK?" He says without looking up from his hubtop. What a smug bastard your best friend is. 

"JUST COME HERE DAMNIT." He must sense something's up because he actually gets the fuck up and walks over to you.

"Tho whath the problem-oh." His eyes widen. You try to patiently wait for him to remember how to talk. "Ith that...uth?"

"YES IT IS. I DON'T KNOW HOW OR WHY OR EVEN WHEN BUT SOMEONE DREW A PICTURE OF ALL OF US." You feel strangely calm even though inside you are kind of flipping out. 

"Whath it Nepeta or, God forbid Eridan?" He asks tentatively. Wow what an idiot. 

"Of COURSE NOT DO YOU REALLY THINK NEPETA OR ERIDAN COULD DRAW LIKE THAT?" You say. "LOOK, IT'S A FUCKING WORK OF ART."

"My nothe ith not that big." He mutters. You growl and roll your eyes. While he goes catatonic, you debate whether you should show the others this strange picture. It certainly is pretty, with everyone of you drawn as perfectly as a troll anime. But it would be...just weird. And besides, you don't even know who drew this yet. Yeah, that's your next priority.

"H3Y K4RK4T! WH4TCH4 DO1..." You jump five feet into the air as Terezi's voice comes out of nowhere. You hastily snap your husktop shut and swivel around to face her.

"DEAR SWEET FUCKING JEGUS TEREZI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE SOME KIND OF NINJA?" You don't know what a ninja is exactly but John talked about them once and the strange word stuck in your head. 

"WH4T W3R3 YOU LOOK1NG 4T?" Oh fuck no, she's using her interrogation voice. You mentally yell at past you for being so dumb as to look at that picture in the open where anyone could see. 

"I WAS ON MY HUbTOP YOU IMBECILE JEGUS WHAT DID YOU THINK?"

"I SM3LL3D SOM3TH1NG WE1RD. K4RKL3S W3R3 YOU DR4W1NG R41NBOWS?" You groan.

"FUCK THIS I'M TAKING A NAP." You grumble. Hopefully by the time you're awake, Terezi and Sollux will forget all about this. Speaking of Sollux was he still in shock? Yep, there he is sitting in his pile with a dazed expression plastered on his face. 

You close your eyes and pray to the holy horrorterrors that that stupid picture will be forgotten. 

\-->Be Terezi

Hehehehehe. Karkat obviously doesn't know that you know the password to his hubtop. 

 

\-->Karkat: wake

You crack your eyes open and get your bearings as everything goes into focus. How long were you even asleep? You swing your gaze around the room. Wait, why is everyone huddled around...you hubtop? Oh no no no fuck you with a rusty chainsaw no. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" You bellow. Eleven heads swing in your direction. 

"Oh Hello Karkat." says Kanaya as if she's not staring at your personal files on your personal computer. "We Are Just Browsing Through Some Fascinating Pictures That Terezi Found. I Was Unaware Of Your Drawing Talent. How Long Did Each Of These Take?" 

"I DIDN'T FUCKING DRAW IT." You screech. "I FOUND IT ON THE HUMAN INTERNET. WAIT, EACH OF THESE? AS IN PLURAL?" 

"Umm, well actually I found them." Says Sollux sheepishly. That bitch! "KK found the firtht one and when he went to thleep, me and TZ went on hith hubtop and found more." The trolls break out in muttering.

"But then whoefur drew these?" Asks Nepeta. "They are simply meowvalous." She beams happily at you.

"NO THEY ARE NOT 'MEOWVALOUS' YOU DUMBASS. THEY ARE FUCKING CREEPY AND CONFUSING."

"Is It Possible That Humans Are Aware Of Us And Possibly Creating...Fanart?" Kanaya seems to be taking this all in stride. 

"I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE." You massage your temples. "THIS IS GETTING WAY TO LITERAL AND I ORDER ALL OF YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN." The trolls break away from your hubktop reluctantly and go off to their own little places.

"NO." You say as Terezi opens her mouth. "JUST, PLEASE NOT NOW TEREZI. I CAN'T FUCKING HANDLE THIS RIGHT NOW." Miraculously, she leaves you alone. 

You head off in the direction of the alchemiter. Hopefully, you will be able to alchemize some brain bleach. 

\--> Be nameless homestuck fan

Oh yes. This pic is kawaii as fuck.


End file.
